Strut
by The Rated R MVP
Summary: FEMSLASH! When Gabriella is teased by Chad about not being able to act sexy in front of the guys, Taylor teaches her best friend a thing or two about sex appeal. TaylorXGabriella
1. Like this?

_I know you dirty, dirty people want me to update Sex Ed, but I've slightly grown bored with it, but one thing I'll never get tired of...Taylor accidentally seducing Gabriella into hot, lesbian action. So, from the creative mind of Dege...The Femslash Avenger, I give to you...Strut_

**TWOSHOT**

"Like...this?" Gabriella Montez asked, awkwardly strutting across the stage of East High's "_Chapel of the Arts_"

"No no no." Taylor, Gabriella best friend laughed as Gabriella gave a frown and walked back onto the stage.

The auditorium was empty, except for Gabriella and Taylor...the reason they were in the auditorium alone, is well...it all started during 6 period.

**_Flashback_**

"...and that's when Hitler realised that...his entire quest was doomed from the start, now at this point, America had already overthrown the Nazi reign throught the regions of..." Mr. Newman, Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, and Chad's history teacher went on, Troy was in Algebra II, which Gabriella was no longer allowed to take due to the fact that the principal felt that she was getting a "free ride" in the class, due to the fact that she was so advanced in the subject. They did give her a free credit for tutoring other students though...ever since she started her tutoring, Troy seemed to lose all of his math knowledge.

"...Hitler and his wife Eva had commited suicide in their bunker before the attack. Ok class, that's it for the day, you have...about twenty minutes before the bell rings for lunch, you can chat up people, just stay in your seats." Mr. Newman finished, closing his book and returning to his computer.

"Hey...hey Gabriella." Chad whispered to her.

She pulled her backpack onto her lap and dropped her book into it, before turning and shrugging at her boyfriend's best friend.

Chad smirked,"Do you wear shorts under your skirt, or just a thong like Sharpay?" He asked.

"Dick!" Sharpay hissed, slapping his shoulder.

Gabriella frowned and turned to the front once more.

Suddenly Ryan, who was usually quiet, turned to face her.

"Hi Ryan." She smiled at the brother of the ice queen.

Ryan thought for a second,"...But seriously...what are you wearing under that?"

Gabriella tossed her head back and sighed.

"I'm all done." Sharpay smiled, drawing a heart around her name and standing from her seat.

"With what?" Taylor questioned, not taking her eyes off her book.

"My chapter review." She grinned, strutting over to the inbox.

"Daaaaang...look at all that booty." Chad remarked as Sharpay bent to place it in the inbox.

"CHAD!" Taylor shouted, popping him in the back of the head.

"WHAT? I took you on the date didn't I? You said you wanted "space", when truth be told, you just couldn't handle "The Chad"." He grinned.

"Yeah...all four inches." She snorted, sliding back in her seat.

"IT WAS COLD OUT!" He shouted.

"...Right..." Taylor smirked, standing and walking to the inbox to turn in her chapter review.

"Now that's a booty." Ryan smiled, as Taylor bent to put her paper in the inbox.

"HEY...shut up you homo." Chad grumbled at Ryan.

"Or what?" Ryan laughed.

"Or I'll tell everyone who I ran into buying a ticket to Brokeback Mountain a few months ago." Chad grinned.

"I...I told you I was sneaking into another movie!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Yeah...you and your man?" Chad laughed even harder.

"I was alone!" Ryan turned red and spun back around

"You really think I've got a nice ass?" Sharpay suddenly cut in.

Chad turned, a bit suprised she wasn't insulting him.

"Sure, you've got a nice booty." He smiled.

"Well then...I guess I need to make sure I answered every question." She smiled, stading up and strutting in a seuxaly provocative manner up the aisle.

"Psh...that ain't nothing." Taylor laughed as Sharpay spun around and glared at her.

"Oh you think you've got it sweetheart, let's see." Sharpay smirked, as Taylor chuckled and stood from her seat.

"Oh...shit son." Chad mumbled as Taylor strutted up next the the blonde.

"Wow...not bad." Sharpay smiled, placing her hands on her hips.

"So...let's let the boys decide...boys...who's sexier...me...or Taylor?" Sharpay asked, licking her lips very slowly.

"Taylor!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Taylor!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

Sharpay smiled very pleased with the response.

"Well now at least we know who's better at working a crowd." She grinned.

"Oh wait..." Taylor said, taking a pen off someone's desk,"I didn't get to tally the results."

"Oh come on Taylor, I think it's pretty ob..." Sharpay began, but suddenly Taylor dropped the pen.

"Oops, all this strutting has got me a sweaty and slippery..." She said, taking her jacket off quickly, thrusting her chest forward.

"Holy crap this is hot." Ryan mumbled, dropping his pencil.

"I better pick that up." She said, an innocent tone in her voice.

She spread her legs and bent over very slowly, purposely grinding her ass into Sharpay's crotch, who didn't seem to mind to much, leaning back in fact to give her better access.

"There we go." She smiled, standing up once more.

"Now...who was sexier again?" She asked.

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

Taylor turned and smirked at Sharpay.

"Very good show." Sharpay winked.

"HEY...MONTEZ DIDN'T GET IN ON IT!" A boy shouted.

"Yeah...give it a try Gabriella!" Another one encouraged.

"I...I can't...Troy would be mad..." She smiled weakly.

"You won't do it...because you don't know how." Chad smirked.

"If you don't leave me alone...I'll...I'll tell Troy!" She said, sick of Chad's perverted advances.

"Ok ok..God, just trying to have a little fun." He grumbled.

"Watch this." Sharpay said, drawing the room back to her and Taylor.

"Why Taylor...I love your lipstick color." She said, grabbing Taylor's shoulders and leaning in very close to her face, so close, Taylor could feel her warm, minty breath on her own lips.

"Can I borrow some?" She whispered.

Taylor licked her lips..."Sure...but I'm all out.."

"That's not a problem..." Sharpay whispered, leaning in...

RIIIIIIIIIING!!!

Sharpay pulled away, her lip's bearly bearly bearly touching Taylor's.

Every guy in the classrom let out a loud groan.

"Well...bye..." Sharpay said, blowing a kiss to the class and strutting out.

Every other girl cleared out, leaving only the guys to sit in akward silence.

"Ok...is anyone else as hard as me?" Mr. Newman questioned.

Everyone guy mumbled yes.

"Is..is it wrong that I'm turned on by that?" Ryan asked.

"No Ryan...no...I mean God hates you already for being a fag, so I wouldn't worry about getting it up for my own sister if I were you." Chad shrugged.

Ryan shook his head and collected his books.

_**End Flashback**_

"He was right you know..." Gabriella sighed, sitting on the edge of the stage, "I really can't be sexy."

"Psh...girl, I'd kill for your hips, you just need to learn how to use them." Taylor grinned.

Gabriella smiled, Taylor always cheered her up when she was down.

"Taylor?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah?" She replied

"Why exactly would you do all that stuff with Sharpay?" Gabriella asked.

"What? The whole strut competion?" Taylor asked.

"No...I mean...why would you shove your butt into her like that and kiss her?" Gabriella asked.

"Ok...we didn't kiss, we were, but the bell rang." Taylor laughed.

"Yeah but still...why? I always thought you were straight." Gabriella shrugged,"I mean even if your not...I wouldn't care, but still...just asking."

"Oh I'm straight...but still...I mean I'll do things like that with a girl...I was just having fun." She said.

"That's weird...I don't think I could ever do anything like that...I mean me and Troy have kissed...but...well...I may have done a few things with him in an empty movie theater once..." She smiled, turning red.

"Oh my God...what?" Taylor clapped her hands and rushed next to her best friend.

"I don't wanna say..." Gabriella looked away.

"If you tell me...I'll teach you how to be so sexy...Troy will get off before you even take your shirt off." Taylor nodded.

"Wow...can you really do that?" She asked.

"Sure...I mean it worked with Chad...I was going down on him, I had his belt undone and...well..." Taylor began to make spasm motions,"Ohhhhh baby...this is so good!" She cried, mocking Chad's voice.

Gabriella burst out laughing.

"Ok ok...fine...well, we started kissing...and he...started rubbing my belly under my shirt..." Gabriella smiled weakly, still red from telling her story.

"Oh this is hot...go on." Taylor nodded, shaking Gabriella's arm.

"Well...he had his hand on my bra cup...and I was shifting really bad...he started whispering in and nibbling on my ear, which only made thing hotter, anyway...before I could even look at him, my pant's and panties were at my thighs and Troy's tongue were in places that a tongue's never been in inside of a movie theater." She said, shifting slightly.

"Oh my..." Taylor gasped.

"And that's not all...after I was..."done" Troy fixed my underwear and pants for me..." She began,

"Oh, what a gentleman." Taylor teased.

"Well I couldn't even move after Troy..."had" me, and it was my first time." She laughed.

"Ohhh, fun." Taylor grinned.

"Anyways...well, I hadn't done anything like this before...Troy told me it was ok, but I wanted to try it, so...he unbuttoned his pants...pulled down his boxers...and I...had a mouthful to say the least...and I mean least, because trust me, those basketball shorts do not do that boy justice" She was pink now.

"Oh my God...this is soooo freaking hot Gabbi." Taylor said, fanning herself.

"Ok...so...I told you my story...now teach me how to be sexy." She said.

"Are you joking...you gave each other oral in a movie theater and you still wanna learn how to strut?"Taylor laughed.

"No...I mean...I wanna learn to learn how to do the things you and Sharpay did."

"Ohhhh...ok...well...first of all...your gonna need a little confidence..." Taylor said, standing up.

"I have plenty confidence." Gabriella smiled.

"No...I mean...with other women, you need to learn to be comfortable with their body as much as yours." Taylor said.

"How do I do that?" Gabriella asked.

"I'd advise you find a girl who's comfortable fooling around with other girls and...just try things...you don't exactly have to go all the way...but maybe try kissing, feel her body, her breasts, her booty, watch her dance in her underwear, maybe get a lapdance from her, but good luck finding a another girl." Taylor nodded.

Gabriella looked down and sighed.

"Well...see ya, lemme know if Troy's tongue explores any new parts of your body this weekend." Taylor smiled.

"Taylor wait..." Gabriella called.

"Yeah?" She asked, turning and walking back up to the stage.

"I...I'm scared to ask another girl..." She said, not looking up.

"Sorry...maybe...I dunno...sorry." She said, turning.

"Taylor..." Gabriella called again.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"What...what about you?" She asked.

"Me?" Taylor laughed.

"Yeah." Gabriella nodded.

"But...I'm your best friend." She said.

"Exactly, I mean I'd feel so comfortable with you..." Gabriella shrugged.

Taylor stood in silence for a few seconds...

"Go, to dressing room 03, strip to your underwear and wait for me." Taylor said...

_**Reviews equals Story Porn.**_


	2. Restrained

_Taylor stood in silence for a few seconds..._

_"Go, to dressing room 03, strip to your underwear and wait for me." Taylor said..._

Gabriella looked up, "O...ok..."

She stood up and slowly walked into the backstage section.

"Here we go." She said, opening the door.

It was a blank room, nothing in it but a couch, table, mirror, dresser, and a few chairs.

She shrugged a sat on the couch.

"This is gonna be really weird." She thought.

She pulled her shoes off, follwed by her blue socks.

She wiggled her toes, which immediantly cooled to the air in the room.

Next, she took off her bracelets, necklace, and ring, placing them on the dresser.

She then stood up and peeled off her top.

She adjusted her bra, shifting her breats inside the cups.

She took a deep breath, and unzipped her skirt, pulling it down.

She folded it and placed it on her shirt in the corner.

Next she pulled down her booty shorts, which she always wore under her skirt, _just in case,_ I mean after all, she was in class with Chad Danforth.

She tossed them aside.

She adjusted her panties, and took a seat on the leather couch, waiting for Taylor.

_"I wonder all what I'm gonna do with her...should I try and act sexy...no that's stupid, this is just an experiment, I mean it's not like I'm gonna fall in love with her or anything like that...I just told a hot story, it turned us both on, and now we're gonna relieve the "tension"...with each other...just two girls...experimenting...just like in chemistry..."_ Gabriella thought, convincing herself there was nothing wrong with the sexual encounter she was about to have with her bestfriend, her best... _girl _friend_."I hope this doesn't change things between us...we're like sisters...but tons of sisters do this kind of thing...everyday."_

_"I wonder if she's gonna think...I'm..."_ Gabriella began, but suddenly the door opened and Taylor stepped inside.

"Oh wow, your already." She grinned, looking Gabriella up and down.

She turned and closed the door behind her,_ locking it._

"Love the bra, brown's a good color for you." She said, dropping her cellphone and backpack in the corner of the room.

"Thanks...it was on sell." Gabriella brushed.

"Ok, look, before we begin...you need to know something." Taylor said, sitting next to Gabriella.

Gabriella nodded, her heart racing.

"Ok...well, Sharpay and I use to be reeeeeeally close in the eighth grade, before all the cliques started to develope, I began to concentrate so hard on my grades, and she stsrted to concentrate so hard on...everything else..." Tayloe began.

"Oh...go on." Gabriella nodded.

"And...towards the end of the year, around the last week, we, the girls of our class, me Sharpay, Kelsi, a few others, had a sleepover at Sharpay's house, I mean she was still rich, and had the best of everything, so it was a real treat to get to go over."

Gabriella nodded slowly, her nerves still racing.

Well...it was pretty late, about...three, four maybe, we had done all the usual, pizza, played video...arcade games, watched movis in her personal theater, ate more pizza, tried to talk to ghost, Bloody Mary, told stories, about ghosts...boys, like that new cutie Troy Bolton..." Taylor smirked

Gabriella smiled and blushed.

"Well, at about three, everyone was asleep, except for Sharpay and I, we left the girls room, so they could sleep, and went into antother bedroom, nothing was out of place, we made drinks, and started watching T.V. and she got tired, so she layed down." Taylor shifted slightly.

"Go on..." Gabriella mumbled, knowing what was about to be said.

"Well...I got cold, and Sharpay said, "It's really warn and cumfy under here" then she lifted the blankets."

"Is this gonna end up like my Troy/movie theater story?" Gabriella asked.

"Just listen." Tayloy hushed her.

"We were both about thirteen, and I didn't put much thought into it, I was tired, and cold, so I climbed in next to her."

"Well we could both already feel tension between us, if you know what I mean, well, I had never even though about doing anything with another girl, hell, I'd hadn't even kissed a guy yet, well, she brought up the topic of sex, we went back and forth asking each other questions, untill finally, she leaned over and asked if we could "practice" kiss, just for fun."

Gabriella nodded, heart racing even faster.

"Well it started out as just a kiss, but we were both unexperienced, so we ended up full out frenching each other until we could breath anymore." Taylor shifted.

"One thing led to another, and we ended up naked, in the middle of the room together, reassuring each other it was only an experiment, after that, we just..."experiment" the night away." Taylor finished.

"What...happened?" Gabriella whispered.

"I don't really know...after a while, she just got popular, I guess everyone thought being friends with the rich girl would pay off, I was never friends with her for her money though, but we sort of just went our separate ways, the rich ice princess and the brainiac bitch...but whatcha gonna do?" Taylor shrugged.

"No..." Gabriella leaned closer, "I mean what happened that night, what did you do with her?" Gabriella's voice was getting lower.

Taylor turned slowly to met face to face with her best friend.

The two girls stared into each others eyes for a moment.

"Well..." Taylor began, leaning in.

Gabriella felt her heart going so fast it felt as if her stomach were burning and freezing at the same time.

She felt a pair of soft, warm, wet lips take form over hers.

Taylor pressed their lips together a little harder then pulled away slowly.

"A little of that." She mumbled, knowing that it was about to happen.

"Then..." She leaned in again, Gabriella still dazed.

"A little of this..." She breathed.

She covered Gabiella's lips with hers, making small sucking motion, it took a few seconds before finaly Gabriella opened her lips, the two girls were now officially making out, slowly, but surely.

Taylor slowly wrapped her hands over Gabriella's shoulders, leaning her back slightly.

Gabriella eagarly fell back on the couch, Taylor landing on top, still kissing her.

Taylor's soft tongue began to brush Gabriella's teeth, which made Gabriella gasp, not even Troy could kiss this well. She opened her mouth and Taylor stuck her tongue right in. Gabriella began to fight back with her own tongue, pushing Taylor's tongue out, which slid right back in.

Taylor could feel her vagina beginning to heat up, she hasn't felt this since she was with Sharpay.

She regretfully pulled her tounge out of Gabriella's mouth and parted lips.

"Ngh...why'd you stop?" Gabriella wimpered, brushing her lips.

"Cause we didn't only kiss." Taylor mumbled.

She pulled her shirt over her head, and began to unbutton her pants.

Gabriella watched as Taylor stripped to her pink bra and dark purple thong.

"So that's why you have such a big butt." Gabriella said.

Taylor looked up and smiled

"Why Gabriella...you mean you've been checking me out all this time?" Taylor smiled slowly approaching Gabriella slowly.

"Taylor...no, it was a complement...really..." Gabriella said, snapping out of her trance.

"Oh no no no, you can look at my booty but my boyfriend can't look at yours without you telling Troy?" Taylor asked, still walking up to Gabriella slowly.

"Taylor...I..." Gabriella was stunned that Taylor was acting so offended.

"Well Miss Montez...I think you need punishment for being soooooo mean." Taylor said, her tone going from mad to sexual with the word _punishment _

Gabriella realised what she meant now.

"Ohhhh, good...I thought you were really mad." She smiled, sighing in relief.

"Oh I am..." Taylor smirked, "And now you get yours."

She slowly leaned over Gabriella, her hot breath spilling out across Gabriella swollen lips.

"Your in for the teasing of you life." She smirked.

"Ohhhh, Taylor no...we're only experimenting..." Gabriella began.

"Uhhh, no, trust me, if you've never been teased for a while before you actually came...then you've never really felt a real orgasm before." Taylor said.

"Is...is it better?" Gabriella asked.

"Is it!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Well...I guess..." She began.

"Ok...but just to make sure you don't try and stop me..." She pulled her backpack onto her lap and began to dig through it.

"Here we go." She said, pulling a baggie out.

"What is that?" Gabriella asked.

"Extra shoelaces, I keep them in here just in case." She smiled.

"Who keeps shoe laces in their backpack?" Gabriella laughed.

"Mmmmm, the same girl that's about to give you the time of your life." She moaned, nuzzling her face against's Gabriella belly.

Gabriella bit her bottom lip at the feeling...soooooooo close...

"Ok, fine, tie me." Gabriella smiled, throwing herself back dramatically on the couch, streaching her arms above her head.

"Oh baby you look so sexy when you do that." Taylor said, walking over to Gabriella wrists.

She carefully tied each down to the arm rest of the couch, leaving Gabriella totally exposed to whatever Taylor wanted.

"Ok Gabriella, your about to learn from the best..." She said, stepping back.

Suddenly the door opened and someone stepped inside...

Plot twist!

Ok, three-shot now. Who walked in on the girls?

Reviews equal story porn, you decided if you really wanna know...


End file.
